


Relaciones Internacionales

by Mereth



Category: Bajo sospecha | Under Suspicion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demasiado tiempo por los pasillos vigilando sin rumbo y esas miradas sólo podían acabar de una forma. O la escena de sexo que todos veíamos en Bajo Sospecha pero la serie no se atrevió a darnos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaciones Internacionales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/gifts).



> Escena sin ningún tipo de argumento más allá de sexo porque sí que me he sacado de la manga y que no cuadraría en ningún capitulo en concreto y a la vez en varios.

El golpe sordo de su cuerpo al chocar contra la pared resonó en la habitación vacía, seguido por un gemido de sus labios mientras sus manos buscaban apoyo en los azulejos.

 

\- Llevas todo el día poniéndome muy malo, cabrón-la voz en su oreja, con un acento más marcado de lo habitual, le produjo un escalofrío.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta- Víctor inclinó el cuello, resoplando al notar su aliento y sus labios rozándole.

\- _Mentiroso_ \- las palabras fueron murmuradas contra su cuello, mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo del pijama del hospital, rozándole el pecho.

\- Tenemos 20 minutos de descanso, _doctor-_ replicó Víctor con retintín, girando la cabeza por encima del hombro- Si vas a hacer algo deberías ponerte ya.

\- Siempre con prisas- murmuró Alain, mordiéndole un hombro y pegándose más a él- Como si los españoles nunca llegaran tarde.

\- Este español lo que tiene es un calentón.

 

El francés cortó las quejas mordiéndole los labios, mientras colaba una mano dentro de sus pantalones acariciándole con firmeza- Con la seguridad que le daba la práctica de saber cómo hacer para que el bocazas de su compañero quedara reducido a una serie de gemidos y murmullos incoherentes-. Rozándose con él a través de la ropa del hospital, lo suficientemente fina para notarlo todo, pero no para lo que quería. Para lo que _necesitaba_.

 - ¿20 minutos, eh?- Alain se separó un poco, arrancando una queja del enfermero antes de bajarle los pantalones- Vamos a ver si aguantas tanto.

 Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo sacó lo necesario para prepararle, provocando un siseo en Víctor al notar el frio aire del vestuario. Con firmeza y avasallándole. Sin darle tiempo ni a respirar ni a pensar en nada que no fueran sus labios en su nuca y en sus manos volviéndole loco. Mordiéndole el hombro mientras murmuraba cosas en una mezcla de francés y español que hacían que supiera que Alain estaba tan desesperado como él.

  _\- Ya_ \- jadeó, apoyando la frente contra la pared, agradeciendo el frio del azulejo.

 

 Mordiéndose el labio para ahogar el gemido que pugnaba por salir al notar a Alain abrirse paso de una embestida, demasiado rápido pero sin importarle lo más mínimo porque no podía aguantar más. Las embestidas profundas, arrancándole gemidos mientras sus labios le lamían la nuca y una de sus manos se colaba entre su cuerpo y la pared para tocarle. Volviéndole loco-aún más de lo que el puto gabacho lo hacía normalmente- hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta, provocándole un quejido que no ahogó el de Alain al terminar.  
Los dos recuperando el resuello -pegados y jadeantes-, hasta que la pared se hizo incómoda y Víctor gruñó y dio un codazo a Alain para que se separara. Aprovechar unos segundos para coger aire antes darse la vuelta y apoyarse; intentado recuperar el resuello mientras veía como el francés se arreglaba la ropa y tiraba el condón,-el cabrón solo con la respiración ligeramente acelerada, como si no hubiera estado follándole contra una pared un minuto antes- antes de agarrarle la cara con las manos y besarle profundamente.

 - Vas cinco minutos tarde y tienes que cambiarte y limpiar esa pared-murmuró Alain al separarse.

 - Cabrón-suspiró, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared con un golpe seco- Lo has hecho a propósito.

 

La risa del francés fue su única respuesta, seguida del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.


End file.
